


Christmas Dreamin'

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Euroshipping, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has a wet dream and wakes up horny. Ryou has to go to work. There's really no plot... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaibbage (Lalaen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for Kaibbage!

Kaiba didn't dream often, but when he did it was usually intense and stress induced. So, this one was rare; with Ryou, his accidental boyfriend, swaying his hips in a swirl of snow and sugar plums. He couldn't say he wasn't thrilled as Ryou's moon-shaped butt cheeks moved closer with each turn, his eyes alight with mischief making all ideas of an innocent youth fly out the window.

The young CEO watched with greedy eyes. He leaned back in his chair–no, THRONE– and parted his long leg wide for the fun that was to come. As he watched the half naked boy with snow white hair turn before him, Seto lay his hand on his own thigh, rising it up to press the heel of his palm to his crotch to sway the rising heat.

Kaiba was surrounded with his scent; the apple from his cheap shampoo, the warm scents of cooking spices, and that unmistakable musk that made Kaiba feel similarly welcomed and turned on. It wasn't until Ryou nimbly made his way into Kaiba's lap did sound enter his dream.

"I'm not sure if I can come in today," Ryou's anxious voice did not match the hungry look in his wide eyes. And while his Dream Ryou licked his lips, ready to be at King Kaiba's beck and call, he spoke again. "Yes, sir, I did have plans but if you really need an extra hand…"

That was when Kaiba realized he was falling out of his wet dream and into reality. Ryou was upset and Kaiba couldn't handle himself with the soft sound of a sad puppy in the room.

When the sleepy CEO opened his eyes, he saw that Ryou was not in bed with him. Instead, the boy had snuck a body pillow in his wake for Kaiba to cling to. That would explain the overwhelming scent; it was a body pillow with a strategically placed anime guy on it. Sneaky bastard.

Tired, blue eyes glanced around the room to spy the source of his morning issues. He was standing by the shaded window of Ryou's small apartment, hunched over and whispering apologies into the phone. "Yes, sir, I'll be there shortly," the boy whispered into the phone, bowing one last time, before flicking his phone off. He gave a small whine of frustration, pulling his head back into the light of the window, making him glow like a snow angel.

If only for a moment when Kaiba realized what was going on. He sat up unceremoniously with an annoyed glare directed at the creampuff. "You were called into the restaurant again, weren't you?" he stated.

Ryou jumped as if burned before spying the source of the sound. He then lowered his head bashfully, guilt written across his face like a book dropped into the mud. "It's the holidays, and they're short staffed, and… and I couldn't just say no."

Kaiba grunt unhappily in response and flopped back onto the bed, pillow and all. "If I knew you'd be overworking yourself on your break, I would never have taken vacation time."

He could hear Ryou come closer, and the bed dipped when he sat on it. "It's only a half shift. I'll be done at one, then we can continue our weekend as planned." A soft hand settled onto Kaiba's shoulder, and Kaiba wasn't sure if he wanted to shrug it off or not. However, not one to mope, Kaiba grabbed said hand and yanked. Ryou let out a yelp as he was flung down onto the bed and covered in Kaiba's sleep warmed body.

Kaiba pounced and began lavishing obviously loud and wet kisses against his neck. "Ack! Seto, no-don't!" Ryou called out in defense, and just for that, Kaiba made sure to rub his stubble against his pale skin as well.

"You're not leaving," Kaiba demanded just before biting that pretty neck. Of course, he knew it pissed him off when he marked him, but Kaiba was feeling rather possessive at the moment. "Call him back and say you can't make it. You're tied up at the moment." Kaiba chuckled at his own dirty mind. "We could arrange that so it's not a lie."

"Seto, no, please, get off!" Ryou half yelled, half laughed as he tried to push at his shoulders.

Finally, Kaiba relented after her was certain Ryou would have a purple bruise on his neck for at least a week. "I'm _trying_ to get off!" Kaiba protested, grabbed Ryou by the wrist and unceremoniously shoved their hands between them. The CEO nearly lost it when he forced Ryou's fingers onto his crotch, not hiding the mysterious bulge his dream left him with. "Don't go to work."

"It's… it's good money this season," Ryou stuttered. Kaiba took a moment to admire the bright blush on the tops of his cheekbones. Lies. The twirp was a bigger pervert than he was.

"I'll pay the difference," Seto's voice came out airy when Ryou didn't let go of him. It was like little bits of electricity were thrumming through his veins, eager and willing to turn into a thunderstorm with the lightest of suggestion. He dived again, this time catching Ryou's mouth, and sucked hungrily on his lower lip.

But Ryou was having none of it. He nipped at Kaiba's lip, hard enough to force the invigorated man to pull away. His eyes glared daggers as best they could at his misbehaving boyfriend. "No, Seto, you know that's not how we work. I need to go; get off!"

"If you want to go so badly, why is your hand still on my dick?" Kaiba quirked a brow.

Immediately, the hand left it's spot, much to Seto's annoyance. He frowned down at the flustered boy. "What do you need the extra funds for?"

That just made Ryou's face turn red as opposed to pink. Funny how he switched so easily between emotions. "Because, I was going to get you a Christmas gift, but if you're so insistent on being a roughish pervert then maybe-"

"What?"

"What…?"

Ryou blinked a few times at the odd interruption.

"I don't need a gift," Kaiba stated easily and lowered himself a little more so Ryou couldn't miss the hot, heavy flesh resting against his thigh.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Then… why are you doing it?" Kaiba's eyes lowered, darkened like the depths of the sea as he slowly began to thrust against the fabric of Ryou's pants. "Stay with me. That would be a better present."

As expected, Ryou gasped at the rolling touch, taken by surprise when Kaiba got him at just the right angle to stimulate his head. He closed his eyes, perhaps to steady his thoughts, while Kaiba tried to rile him up for a morning round in bed. "I… I want to. That's… that's different."

At that, Kaiba finally stopped his movements to sigh dejectedly. "You're stubborn."

"So are you," Ryou smiled.

"If I let you go, then you have to take a trip to my lodge in the mountains over New Years."

Ryou perked up considerably, eyes wide under a veil of excitement. "Really?"

"Hn, consider it a gift."

"Mm, deal," Ryou beamed after pecking a kiss onto Kaiba's nose. "Now… are you going to get off of me so I can go to work?"

Kaiba grinned wolfishly. "You never stated exactly when you'd arrive, did you?"

A matching smirk met Ryou's lips. "No, I didn't," he agreed just before Kaiba captured another morning kiss.


End file.
